The First Year's Student National Tournament
This story is about how Yu was supposedly dead. The story begins that Yu's team won the First Year Student's Soccer National Awards. Commentator: ....AND THE WINNING TEAM GOES TO YU!!!!!!!! THE SCORE IS A TURNABOUT OF AN 8-20!!!!! Yu: Yeah!! Excellent team work guys! We won!!!!! Ultimate Warriors: Whooo!!!!! Yu: LET'S ALL GO OUT FOR A VICTORY BANQUET TO CELEBRATE OUR CHAMPIONSHIP! Ultimate Warriors (roars): YESSIRAHH!!! : Isamu's disappointing team Eiji: How could we have lost? Isamu's the best captain and goalkeeper that has ever existed! Hajime: This can't be true. Ren: We should know better than to lose. Isamu: How we lost, I've not an idea. What I do know, though, is that the next time we play a match against them, we will have our chance and beat them. Isn't that right? Team Fire: RIGHT! Mr. Sato: Hmm... this is the first time Isamu's ever lost against Yu... I wonder what's up? Mrs. Sato: This is probably nothing, but it certainly tells us that Isamu's gotta work harder. Mr. Sato: I suppose so. Kichirou: Sigh. It's alright, I suppose. We can always challenge Yu again. Aiko: No. This burning defeat of mine... I will not accept this. Isamu: Wait, but we can't have another match. Aiko: Oh yes we can. Isamu: How would you accomplish that now, Aiko? Aiko: Out there in the fields. We can pounce on our enemy. Isamu: Enemy? Aiko: Yes, enemy. Isamu: But he's never been any enemy of mine... just an old rival. Aiko: Captain, why are you being so lenient? Aren't you miserable of our terrible loss? This match was unfair, and I know it! Isamu: Careful now, before you make any wrong assumptions. Aiko (burning with fury): WRONG ASSUMPTIONS? MAN, CAPTAIN, HAVE YOU REALLY LOST YOUR MIND? LOOK WHAT THEY'RE DRINKING! Isamu (looks): ...So? They're only drinking ordinary energy drinks like what athletes do... We also do that... Aiko: But we don't make the other team lose! How is that? I'll bet you that there's something in that drink to make them feel stronger and that they could destroy us. Isamu (shocked): No way. Baka. It's pretty ordinary because of the container. Aiko: You don't want to believe it, is all. And I don't blame you for not wanting to believe they'd do something as dirty as this. Isamu: URUSAI! DON'T KEEP ON SPEAKING NONSENSE. THIS WAS A SPECTACULAR MATCH. Aiko: Are you still not understanding? Isamu: You're only overwhelming yourself because of our loss. Aiko: And you're not? Isamu: Sure, I'm pretty disappointed, but it's NOT the drink that made them have this power. It's us. We need to train harder, is all. And now, quit yapping rubbish about other teams. Aiko: But- Isamu: NO BUTS, OR YOU WILL BE KICKED OFF OF THE TEAM. UNDERSTOOD? Aiko (heads down): Yes, Captain. Isamu: Good. Now, whoever does the same as Aiko will receive the same punishment. IS THAT CLEAR? Team Fire: Yes, Captain. Isamu: SAY IT LOUD AND CLEAR. Team Fire (shouts): YES, CAPTAIN! Isamu: Good. : Yu walks over to Isamu, brightening, and taking out his hand. : Aiko seethes angrily. Yu: That was a splendid, match, Isamu! I really enjoyed it. Gorou: Yeah, let's have another match another day! Hideyoshi: I'm glad we're together on this! Isamu (brightens, and shook his hand): Of course! I really enjoyed it too! It was perfect! Aiko (thinks): He's probably faking it. I know he's miserable and mad, but he has to show that he's all goody goody. I'm sick of this. I'm going to do something about this. Aiko (to Yu): Hey, Yu. Why don't we have another match, one to one? You and me. Unless you're too coward to do it. Isamu: Aiko! What did I tell you earlier? Hajime (thinks): Oh god, he's making things worse for himself. Aiko (ignores Isamu): Have you considered it yet, Yu? Yu (nods his head): Alright, I'll do it. Isamu: Wait. I don't think this would be a good idea... Aiko: We just lost, and you're gonna let this slide?! Isamu: Aiko, I never knew you were THIS stupid. Aiko: What?! Isamu: You heard me. It's not a good idea. (To Yu): Come on, Yu. Let's just go. Yu: Alright. Aiko (screams): THIS ISN'T OVER YET! Hajime (to Aiko): Dude, chill. Aiko: Not you too, Hajime? Do you agree with this loss? Isamu is better than Yu, I know it! Hajime: We just have to accept defeat, sometimes, you know? You're getting yourself into a mess. Don't blame me that I didn't warn you. Aiko: Shut up. If you think we should have a rematch against Yu, raise your hands, all of you! Who's with me? Hajime: Aiko! You're not the Captain here! Aiko (yells): I don't care! Who's with me! : Isamu is having his conversation with Yu, Gorou, and Hideyoshi. He does not hear Aiko nor Team Fire. Isamu: So, Yu. Where do you plan on going tonight? Yu: Why, to a victory banquet of course! Isamu: May we have a friendly match after that? It's so nice to have an opponent like you. Yu (teasingly): Oh, don't flatter me please. It's disturbing. Isamu: Oh? I see. What about you two, Gorou and Hideyoshi? Gorou: We'll be going to Yu's banquet as well, of course! Hideyoshi: Ahhh..... I can't go. My dad has fencing lessons for me tonight... : All of them starts laughing. Isamu (still laughs): Fencing?! What use is fencing?! Hideyoshi (embarrassed): Uhm... Ever since my mother died of the plane crash, my dad enrolled me for fencing lessons with Sir Toyotomi. Isamu (astonished): Toyotomi? Isn't that... Hideyoshi: Yup! He's the greatest instructor and warrior ever to be existed, coming from his great-great-great-great-great times how ever many greats grandfather. Isamu: Wow! So how is Sir Toyotomi? Hideyoshi: He's awesome! Gorou: Does he love soccer? Yu (chuckles): Baka! Why would he love soccer if he loves killing people?! Gorou: Oh. My bad, then. Isamu: Hahahaha! That's the silliest thing I've ever heard! Hideyoshi: Actually, it's true, what Gorou said. He loves soccer just as much as he loves fencing. Gorou (boasts): What did I tell you. Yu: Oh, alright then. You win this round, Gorou. : Isamu puts his arms around Gorou, Hideyoshi and Yu. Isamu: Alright guys! Well, it's settled, then? That we shall meet on that practice field tonight and have a friendly match! Yu: Alright! I'll be there by 7pm! Hideyoshi: Awww, wish I could be there. Gorou: It's alright, Hideyoshi! I'll report back to you who wins! Hideyoshi (brightens): Thank you! Do your best guys! Isamu and Yu (in unison): Of course! : Tonight at 7pm, Yu, Gorou, and Isamu arrives. They did not know that Team Fire had also arrived, with Aiko in the lead. Aiko: Everyone! Just in case that Yu has won this rivalry match again, we will force another match on him. And even if he wins that round also, we will plan to kill him. Got it? Hajime: What?! You never said there were gonna be bloodshed... This is way too dangerous! Aiko: It doesn't matter! I'm doing this for Isamu. He's our Captain. He's the best that has ever existed! Hajime: Aiko... You really are getting out of control. Don't be insane. This is just a match, not a battle. Aiko: I don't care if it's a battle or not. You, just like everyone else, are going to to go along with my plan. Hajime (sighs): Alright, then. Proceed. Give the signal when Isamu loses. : Isamu, Yu and Gorou gathers around. : Isamu gives instructions. Isamu: Alright, refree! : Gorou whistles Yu: Battle starts NOW!!! Here I come, Isamu! : Yu comes running up to Isamu, kicks it hard towards the goal. A gust of wind is seen, yet Isamu is not able to catch it. : Gorou blows the whistle. Gorou: GOAL!!!!!!!! THE FIRST POINT GOES TO YU!!! A SCORE OF 0-1! YU IS IN THE LEAD! Aiko (whispering madly): Come on! You can do this, Isamu! Hajime: Shut up and concentrate on the match. : Gorou blows the whistle to commence. Yu (taunting): This one will not be easy either, Isamu! Here I come, I summon you, TIGER WOODS! : A huge tiger is seen in the midst, and the tiger roars and has the ball in its mouth, and spits out forcingly, and forces Isamu to stagger backwards and fall on one knee. : Gorou blows the whistle again. Gorou: And the second point goes to Yu again!!! It has only been 10 minutes already, and already Yu has scored twice straight! Isamu has not been able to bring out his hissatsu within that time! We have only 10 more minutes for the first half to be over! Isamu (thinks): Come on! I've got to defeat this guy! Isamu (to Yu): Next time you will be stopped! Yu: That's my boy! Aiko (smirks): My boy?! Who does this fellow think he is?! Hajime: Calm down! : Gorou blows the whistle to commence. : Yu runs up to Isamu again. This time, his speed is even faster. Yu: I summon you to crush Isamu! COME ON OUT, MY GREAT HISSATSU! EARTHH BLIZZARDDOO!!!! : A great howl of wind comes gusting by, and a swirl of earth-like shape comes out, blinding Isamu. : Gorou blows the whistle. Gorou: GOAL!!!!!!! AND THE FIRST HALF IS OVER!!!!!!!!! THE SCORE IS 0-3!!! WILL ISAMU BE ABLE TO CATCH UP? Aiko (disapprovingly): Of course not. Hajime (shocked): Aiko! Have some faith in your Captain! Aiko (shaking his head): Captain or not, he sucks as a goalkeeper. Hajime (gasps): How can you say that? Aiko (angrily): Just look at the score. Just look at it! It's terrible! Hajime: Like you can do any better. Aiko (growing red): Shut up and concentrate on the match! Hajime: You know it's true. : Aiko hits him hard. : Gorou blows the whistle to commence. The 5 minute break was over. Aiko: What?! That was more like a 5 second break! Hajime: Can you just shut the hell up and focus?! Aiko (sighs exasperately): Fine. : Yu runs up to Isamu. Yu: Get ready to be defeated! Aiko: Damn, that brute! He's provoking him! Isamu: Ready I am! I'll block your shoot! Aiko: Quit talking like you know everything. Hajime: YOU DON'T HAVE TO FREAKING COMMENT ON EVERY SINGLE WORD THEY SAY. Aiko: SHHH! They'll hear us! Yu: I SUMMON YOU TO CRUSH ISAMU TO HIS FEET!!! COME ON OUT, MY GREATER KESHIN!!! KORI NO KAZE!!!!!!!!!!!! : Both Aiko and Hajime stare in wonder as the great Keshin appears, and a great figure rises up, filled with ice and a sword in his hands. Yu: NOW YOU WILL FEAR ME!!! IKE!!!! WIND MAID!! : Wind Maid uses the sword filled with ice and forces the ball forward, making the whole field frozen as they go, and Isamu stood frozen. Aiko: Come on, Isamu! Isamu (thinks): There will only be seconds left that this ball will make the goal. I cannot just stand there and let myself be beaten again. Isamu: I SUMMON YOU, MY GREAT KESHIN!!! KASAI NO KAOSU!!! : A great head appeared, in the forms of an evil Lord of Fire, with fiery arms and head. Isamu: NOW!!! SHADOW FIYAAAA!!!!!!!!! : The fire appeared on Isamu, even on Yu. Yu: What the hell is this? What are you doing?! You're gonna burn up everything! Aiko (smirks): Yu thinks he's so smart. Well, Isamu's got this. Gorou: ... ANDDDD ISAMU CAUGHT THE BALL!!!!! HE FINALLY CAUGHT THE BALL!!! NO GOAL!!!!! AND THE SECOND HALF IS OVER!!!! IT IS A SCORE OF 0-3!!!!! Isamu: That was a splendid match, Yu! It was much more enjoyable than the one we had earlier! Yu (brightens): Of course! : They shook hands. Isamu: Next time, I will for sure beat you! Yu: I'm counting on you! Aiko: What? The match is over already? That's not fair! Hajime: Why not? Aiko: Isamu couldn't have shot anything duh! No one else was a midfielder! Only goalkeeper versus midfielder. This is the dumbest match I've ever seen in my life. Hajime: Come on now. We just saw him mastering his Keshin! Aiko: Something he should have mastered long time ago way before the National Awards Tournament had started, don't you think? Eiji: Alright guys, enough of this. Aiko: What, you too? Well, when I get my hands on Yu... Hajime: Don't! Aiko: What? Isamu: Hey guys! What are y'all doing over there? Were you watching our match? Eiji: Eheheh... Yeah! Sorry about hiding here! The match was splendid! Gorou: The best in a million years! Aiko: Why are y'all being so sarcastic? Isamu (stunned): What are you talking about? Aiko: I asked why are you being so sarcastic? I could just be straightforward with Yu. It's time to let him know how we think of him. Isamu: We? Since when did I agree with you?! Aiko (walks up to Yu, hands curled in a fist): You think you're better than our Captain? That really does show what type of a person you are, doesn't it? Isamu: Aiko, stop! Aiko (ignores Isamu): Well, if you think you're better than our Captain, I think you've got it all wrong. Yu: Well, well. What's this? Perhaps a little misunderstanding here? Aiko: You know very well that this is not a LITTLE misunderstanding. This is the truth. We think you're nuts. Driving us in circles during that tournament. Say, who do you think you are?! Yu: Who do I think I am? I think I am Yu. Sasaki Yu. That's who I am, Mister. Aiko (growing angrier by the moment): MISTER?! IS THAT WHAT YOU JUST CALLED ME? Yu: Perhaps you need to get your ears checked, Aiko. : Everyone laughs Aiko (angrily): You think you're so funny, so popular. Well guess what. You're wrong. You'll have another match with me, Yu. Yu: You know I just bested your Captain. You think you're gonna beat me? Aiko: Now, you little-- Isamu (pulls Aiko): Aiko, stop that! You heard what I said earlier after that match! Aiko: But he's insulting you! You're gonna take that crap from him? I don't think so! Isamu: It's better that I take the crap from him as a joke rather than getting into a big mess of things! Yu: You know, your Captain is right. Aiko (seethingly): Get out. We'll have a match right now and see who's right. Yu: No. Aiko: What did you say to me? Yu: I refuse to have a match with you. Aiko: Oh, now you're turning all coward on us, are you now? Isamu: Seriously, stop. This is insane. Aiko (ignoring Isamu): Well, guess what buddy. You're gonna have to do it. Or else. Yu (blinks in surprise): Or else what? You can't threaten me. Aiko: Yes, I can. Hajime, show him. Hajime (sighes): I'm not with you, Aiko. Aiko: YOU'RE MAKING ME INTO A LAUGHINGSTOCK BY SAYING THAT! Yu (laughs): See? You can't make a- Ouch! Isamu: What's wrong? Gorou: Dude! Watch out! That thing is sharp! Hisoka: This, is what will happen if you refuse the match, Yu. Hajime: Hisoka! Why are you on his side? Give me that dagger! Hisoka: I agree with Aiko. Kenji does as well. Isn't that right, Kenji? Kenji: Yup. I cannot just stand there watching Yu provoking Isamu. Aiko (smirks): See what I mean now, Hajime? Isamu, we're doing this for you. Isamu (sighs): I told you I didn't care- Aiko: Come on, don't lie to us. I know you care about your reputation as much as you care about us. Yu: Alright, fine. You win. I'll play a match against you. Isamu: Are you sure? Yu: Don't worry, it'll be fine, I'm sure. Isamu: Okay then...if you say so. Yu: Who wants to be the refree and the commentator? Gorou: I'll be the refree again. Yu: And commentator? Kazuhiko: I'll be the commentator. Yu: Alright. It's settled then. Aiko: Let's start the match! : They all get into their positions. : It was a two against one. : Aiko was the midfielder, Isamu the goalkeeper, and Yu the midfielder. Kazuhiko: Alright! And the match starts now!!! Who will win the glory? Isamu or Yu?! : Gorou blows the whistle. Aiko: It starts now!!! Come on out!!! Lover of Fire!! : A huge heart comes out, full of flames, and it was thrown across the field. Aiko: Make it in!!!! : Gorou blows the whistle. Kazuhiko: GOALLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Aiko makes the first shot within 10 minutes!!! The first half is almost over!!! Will he be able to keep this up?!! : Gorou blows the whistle. Aiko: Let's do it again, Lover of Fire!!!!!!!!! : Does the same thing, and also makes the goal again. : Gorou blows the whistle. Kazuhiko: GOALLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THE FIRST HALF IS OVER!!!!!!! IT IS A SCORE OF 0-2!!!! WILL YU BE ABLE TO CATCH UP?!!! Isamu: Nice job there, Aiko! Aiko: Thanks! Yu: Not bad, not bad! But I will beat you, keep that in mind. Aiko (seethes): You will not. Isamu: Aiko! We don't have time to argue! Let's move it!! Aiko: Yes, Captain! : The five minute break is over. Kazuhiko: And the second half starts now!!! Yu: I summon you!! My great hissastsu!!! Cattooo Trappoo!!!! : A large, black cat is seen out of nowhere, sitting on a broom, with the ball. Yu: Make it in!!!!!!!! Aiko: NOOO!!! I'LL STOP YOU!! : Aiko tries to block it with his own body, but fell to the ground in pain. Isamu: Aiko!! Aiko: Don't let it score! Isamu: Alright!!! Then, my great hissastsu!!! I SUMMON YOU, FLAME ZA HANDDO!!!!! : He folds his hands together, closes their eyes, opens their hands, and a big yellow hand aura appears in the middle of the clasped hands, and there are flames all around the hand, and the ball is in the hand. Kazuhiko: AND HE CATCHES IT!!!! Aiko (winks): That's right! Yu: Ehh? That's a nice technique you've got there! Isamu: Yup! : Gorou blows the whistle. Kazuhiko: THE SECOND HALF IS ALMOST OVER!!! ONLY 10 MORE SECONDS LEFT!!! WHO IS GOING TO WIN?!?!?!?!!!!! Yu (thinks to himself): I will, of course. Yu: I SUMMON YOU, MY GREAT HISSASTSU!!! SHARKAAA TOOTHH!!!! : A huge shark is in the way, and the shark opens its mouth to receive the ball, and it uses its tooth to spit out the ball. : Gorou blows the whistle. Kazuhiko: GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THE SCORE IS NOW 1-2!!!! Aiko: Oh, shut up, Kazuhiko. Isamu: Keep it up, Aiko! Kazuhiko: WE ONLY HAVE FIVE SECONDS LEFT TILL THE SECOND HALF IS OVERR!!!! Aiko: What?! Isamu: We've got to get this over and done with!!! Yu: HERE I COME, MAKE WAY FOR THE GREATEST HISSASTSU EVER EXISTED!!! THIS IS MY SOUL, CHEETAH!!! COME ON OUT!!! : Yu runs like a Cheetah, and a Cheetah figure like appeared, the ball on its back. Yu: MAKE IT IN!!!!!!!!!!!! WE WILL BE THE CHAMPIONS!!!! : Gorou blows the whistle. Kazuhiko: GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS NOW A TURNABOUT OF 2-2!!!!!!!! THREE MORE SECONDS LEFT!!!!!!! Yu: Make it in!!!! THE GREAT DARK MASTER!!!!!!!!! : An evil Lord of the Dark rises, and a bloodcurdling scream is heard, and the evil Lord of the Dark uses its own sorcery and kicks the ball into the goal. : Gorou blows the whistle. Kazuhiko: GOALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THE SCORE IS NOW 3-2!!!!!!!!!! THE SECOND HALF IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yu (smirking): See now, Aiko? I was right. You will never be able to beat me unless you train twice as hard as I did. (To Isamu): That was a really good match! I really enjoyed it! Isamu: Yeah! Let's have another match again sometime! Aiko (dark side): I am not willing to lose like this. Isamu: Give him a break, Aiko. Aiko: Did you just tell me to give ''him ''a break? Man, whose side are you on? Isamu: Neither. This is enough rubbish from you today. Aiko (angrily): RUBBISH? I'LL TEACH HIM WHAT RUBBISH IS! TRASH TALKING AND INSULTING IS AN UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR! YET YOU STILL DON'T CARE? WELL, I'LL TEACH HIM THAT THIS WON'T HAPPEN EVER AGAIN!! GUYS, GATHER 'ROUND HIM! : Everyone does so. They pick up sticks. Gorou: What the hell is going on? Yu (screams): WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF OF ME! Aiko: Teaching you a lesson that you should never forget. Isamu: Aiko, stop! : It was too late. 10 minutes later, Yu had stop screaming. Isamu (drains blood from his face): Oh, no... : The last scene of this is that there were blood everywhere, and Yu's face was all bloody, and Isamu calling the emergency number. Ambulance came, police came, Aiko was madly driven, but he and his followers escaped. Isamu (to the Hospital Lady): Will he be all right? Hospital Lady: I'm sorry. (To Yu's parents): But he's already dead. We were too late. :